


bill nye x kiyoko

by i_love_fuzzy_blankets



Category: Bill Nye the Science Guy, Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, a discord server is making me write this-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_fuzzy_blankets/pseuds/i_love_fuzzy_blankets
Summary: read the title
Relationships: bill nye x kiyoko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "the smuttier the better" -bill nye

While Bill was walking home from work he realized he had forgotten his keys. He decided that he would walk back to grab them. While walking back he felt slender hands grab him and whisk him into a dark alleyway. The figure smirked, and Bill knew what was going to happen. They did this every week. Kiyoko tied back her hair and started slowly teasing Bill by slowly stripping. Bill could feel his dick hardening, Kiyoko grabbed the hem of his shirt and started lifting it up. At this time Kiyoko was full on naked and sitting on top of Bill's lap. Bill's shirt had been fully removed and his pants had come off. Kiyoko slowly removed Bill's underwear to reveal his throbbing dick. 

then they fucked-

* * *

The next day while Kiyoko was walking home from volleyball practice (she had just exited the gym) Bill came up to her and pulled her into the changing rooms. Quickly and quietly taking off her clothes Bill got ready to fuck her. He stripped from his clothes, and they stepped into the shower. Kiyoko turned the water on, and it was steaming. Kiyoko pressed her body again Bill, and the lust in her eyes made Bill feel good. Placing his cock at Kiyoko's entrance he pushed into her, "Ahh~" Kiyoko moaned. 

And the they continued fucking...

"Oh Bill~" Kiyoko said, "That was amazing!" and she leaned on his chest.

"K- kiyoko-senpai!" A voice blurted out.

"Huh!" Bill and Kiyoko said shocked.

"Kiyoko-senpai, d- did you just have sex r- right in fr-front o-of me?" Kiyoko heard, when she turned around she saw Hinata-

(oop cliffhanger- idk if I'm gonna update this again-)


	2. heheheh sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discord wanted more chapters, this one goes more in depth ;)

Bill kept pulling stunts around Kiyoko and it was worrying her, what if someone else found out! So Kiyoko decided to take charge (hehe). She bought some stuff at the mall yesterday, and while she was closing up the court again, Bill made his way to her. Kiyoko smirked, and pulled Bill in. She grabbed her bag and pulled out chains (heheh kinky) and tied bill up to the shower head.

"Wha-" Bill started, "kiyoko!" Kiyoko finished tying him up and grabbed something else out of her bag ;) a strap on (oop poor bill)

Kiyoko undressed bill and stripeed herself and let the fun begin. While Bill struggled her grabbed some lingere out of her bag and put it on, letting bill know even more that he has no control. She put on the strap-on and flipped bill over so she could see his ass. Pulling bills ass towards her she inserted the strap-on into him.

"Ahhh~" Bill screamed, "K-Kiyoko that hurts!" Kiyoko just grinned at bill pathetic form. Bills screams of pain caused Kiyoko to thrust harder, she wanted to her him suffer. While thrusting Kiyoko jerked Bill's dick causing him to scream and moan which turned her on even more. Thrusting harder and harder and faster and faster Bill eventually came, and so did Kiyoko. But Kiyoko wasn't finished. She had only just begun. She grabbed her dildo that she used to masterbate (oop-) and stuck it into Bill all while thrusting with her strap-on. 

"AHHH~ KIYOKO~ IT~ IT~ HURTSS~" Bill screamed, and moaned. Kiyoko was getting so turned on she came like 20 times right then. She was also stroking Bill's cock at the same time as penetrating him, so she made it very hard for him to endure not cumming. And eventually he couldn't hold it back and came.

By this time they were both tired so Kiyoko packed up her things and untied Bill. Bill was in utter shock so he just left. And Kiyoko was just about to leave when she heard.

"K-kiyoko did you just do that?" Turning around Kiyoko located a traumatized Hinata....

(lmao poor hinata)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they wanted another chapter-
> 
> also tanaka-

After another session in the changing rooms, Kiyoko noticed that someone was banging (hehe banging) on the door. Kiyoko (being dumb) went up to the door, still naked and covered in cum from Bill, and opened it- To find Tanaka standing empty-handed....

"AHHHHHH!!" was all Tanaka could say before he was pulled into the gym by Kiyoko. She closed the door after pulling Tanaka into her. Bill stepped out from the shadows, and asked Kiyoko who this "kid" was-

Kiyoko responded with a player on the team she managed, and Bill smirked, Kiyoko knew what Bill was thinking and she smirked as well (shsdisisd they gonna have fun-)

Tanaka guessed that Kiyoko and whoever this guy was (lmao poor bill) had sex, cuz the lack of clothes and cum all over them- Tanaka felt jealous and left out (poor tanaka- not for long). He felt Kiyoko's hand reach down to the hem of his shirt, and he froze. Were they really gonna have sex- Kiyoko slowly pulled off Tanaka's shirt, and then went down to his pants, until he was completely naked. Kiyoko pulled Tanaka towards her and felt that Tanaka was already hard (as if u couldn't tell before-). Bill hugged Kiyoko's back and she could feel that he was hard too. Pulling both of them onto the floor she grabbed a rope from her bag (hehe kinky kiyoko part 2-) and tied Tanaka up (shshs poor tanaka he bout to be demolished-). 

"Hh, Kiyoko what?" Tanaka said surprised by all the events that had happened in the last 5 minutes. Kiyoko didn't respond and pulled out her tools... Bill stood of to the side waiting for his cue, upon receiving Kiyoko nod Bill thrust into Tanaka. Earning a cry from Tanaka and a moan from Kiyoko. Everytime Tanaka screamed Kiyoko felt the pleasure building up inside her. She need to be relieved, putting on the strap-on she starting thrusting into Tanaka too. His screams grew louder and louder and her moans filled the room. The strap-on rubbed against her causing cum to spurt out. Bill kept on thrusting and he too was almost at his limit, Kiyoko started jerking off Tanaka so he too would feel more pleasure. The screams of pleasure and pain combined and all of them came at once. 

Just then a quiet voice sounded, "T-tanaka you too."

They turned to see Hinata staring at them and the gym floor in horror.


End file.
